Cartas, cartas e mais cartas
by Light Kouga
Summary: Dessa vez, Rina e sua turma vão se meter em outras situações cômicas! obs: nos primeiros cap, vai ter um pouco de autoaparição, mas depois conserto isso do mesmo autor de peixes, peixes e mais peixes mas dessa vez não vou decepcionálos
1. Chapter 1

CARTAS CARTAS E MAIS CARTAS

CHAPTER I ...

LK esta agora promovendo um concurso com os personagens do slayers para ver quem se encaixa corretamente as necessidades desta FIC por tanto o 1º capitulo vai ser o concurso...

LK: já q estão todos reunidos vamos começar as perguntas.

LK estava a frente de uma bancada com um tipo de roteiro sob a mesma.

Os personagens q vão participar vão ser: R, G, X, A ,Z ,S, RI, V, N e REZO

LK: por favor façam uma fila na horizontal e de um passo a frente quem a resposta é sim e um passo para traz para quem a resposta for não.

1º pergunta quem aceita ser pago com R$ 00,00 ?

G e S dão um passo a frente e falam ao mesmo tempo - quantia é boa.

TODOS: ¬¬"

LK: sabe Por que não vou pagar nada?

TODOS: não.

LK: PQ A RECOMPENSSA E SUAS VIDAS!

RI: a não! Mais uma historia de q o mundo vai acabar mais q saco em vc num cansa já num esta satisfeito com o peixes peixes mais peixes?

LK:não

RI: não se cansou , ou não o q?

LK: não vai ser igual a peixes peixes mais peixes, pq todos já cansados de copias de drugum, arranjaram um meio de trancar todas as copias dele em cartas, agora alguém muito mal descobriu isso e agora q trancar nos dentro de cartas


	2. Chapter 2

CARTAS CARTAS E MAIS CARTAS

CHAPTER II... viajando!

LK: tenho uma má noticia.- fala até mesmo antes de entrar nos estúdios light.

RI:mais uma?

LK:a primeira carta esta no Estados Unidos, vamos ter q i lá.

RI: serio?

Z: pêra ai. Por que as cartas estariam espalhadas? E quem é esse tal cara mal q esta tentando nos trancar, ou melhor selar em cartas? E por que q num fizeram cartas só o suficiente para trancar todos os Druguns?

LK: eu é q tenho q saber é/

G: olha sei q não só muito esperto mais, você deveria saber sim.

LK: ta eu só sei q as cartas q sobraram é por que RI já haveria matado uma sertã quantidade de Druguns então ela foi espalhadas pelo seu criador pelo mundo todo para q nenhum maníaco tentasse trancar ninguém.

RI: mais por que não queimaram essas cartas?

LK:por que elas são feitas de um material indestrutível. Pelo q me parece é uma mistura de cascas de alvores e algas marinhas.

RI: pel9o jeito andou estudando em kouga.

LK: só achei q deveria saber o necessário.

RI: você esta bem? É você mesmo?

V: afinal por que o cara iria espalharas pelo mundo se depois tivesse q procurar tudo de novo em?

LK: por que pode não ser o mesmo q guardou o q esta achando!E se for um Drugum sobrevivente q esta se vingando?

RI: olha Kouga a sua primeira tese é boa mais a segunda já não concordo muito com ela viu.

LK:a ta q seja mais agora eu posso falar qual é a mal notícia?

RI: pensei q já tinha falado?

LK:não a pior noticia é q não temos nem dinheiro para uma passagem e vamos precisar de 10.

RI: a mão tem problema nós manda só um mane opa quero dizer só uma pessoa.

LK:e como acha q vamos conseguir o dinheiro.

RI: tenho uma idéia vamos , você , G e S.

LK: por que os 2 mais burros.

RI: não são os 2 mais burros.

LK: não?

RI: não são os 3.

LK: claro q não você é mo esperta.

RI:eu só mais você não.

LK:ÇÇ... o pêra ai isso está muito errado, eu os convoquei eu decido.

RI: você que sabe só q daí eu não vou revelar o meu plano.

LK: a ta bom vai, DESTA vez eu perdoou.

RI:vamos fazer o seguinte ...

(30minutos depois)

RI:.. então vai ser isso ai depois desta declaração breve vocês não podem esquecer de q não podem abrir a boca seja lá o motivo.

(na agencia de empregos)

RI estava a gente e uma mulher de óculos fundo de garrafa e aparelhos colados dentes caninos q eram gigantes

LK:aaaaa é o inu yasha só q mulher!

RI olha para kouga com um olhar assassino, assim fazendo ele se tocar na hora

RI: ola eu sou Rina Inverse e preciso trabalhar nos estados unidos .

-olha garota não é tão fácil assim sabia não é qualquer um q pode chegar aqui falando eu quero trabalhar lá nos estados unidos.

Primeiro por que lá eles nem chamam muitas pessoas do Brasil a menos q fala pelo menos 3 línguas diferentes.

RI: olha eu falo português, japonês ,inglês e um pouco de espanhol e saberia distinguir se uma pessoa fala romano russo eu árabe.

-óóóóó não é qualquer um q vem aqui e sabe falar tantas línguas assim esta contratada!esta aqui a sua passagem.- e coloca sobre a mesa uma passagem de 3ª calasse.

RI:oq vc acha mesmo q eu vou com uma passagem de terceira classe e ainda na pior Campânia. Eu não vou se não for uma passagem de primeira classe e n melhor Campânia já vista mundialmente.

-¬¬" saco que tava guardando essa passagem pra mim- e coloca a passagem original a melhor Campânia de transporte aero, e uma passagem de primeira classe.

RI:agora sim.-RI sai da sala e vai logo perguntando a todos...RI: a eu tenho certeza q vcs 3 sabem falar muito bem o inglês né, pq vai precisar

LK: claro q sim.

RI:sei, mais q seja agora é só trocar essa passagem por quatro de terceira classe na ´pior Campânia de transporte aero

(no avião)

LK: será q é normal o avião entrar em turbulência de 2 em minutos?

RI:q o q vc queria só consegui passagem para um avião de transporte.

Foi quando de repente m grande estrondo foi escutado...

LK:ai meu deus o q é isso?

RI:deve ser algum tipo de estouro dos motores- fala com naturalidade.

LK: e vc acha q isso é normal?

RI:eu acho, a mais a propósito vai se lembrando das aulas de inglês em quanto noz não chegamos lá ta...

LK: a ta bom.

LK: "livro de inglês: hi michel what your name ?

HI pool my name is michel and what your name pool?

HI my name is pool and what your name michel?

HI my name is pool! And what your age ?

HI i'm 15

Hó "

G:acho q chegamos!

S: eu também acho!

LK e RI: pq acham isso?

G e S: pq já estamos descendo!

LK:aaaaaaaaaaaaah estamos entrando em turbulência o avião esta caindo pq estamos a 1300 milhas fora da rota e logo a parte de trás do avião vai cair e depois a parte da frente vai quebrar e depois vamos cair em uma ilha cheio de criaturas estranhas.

RI: sabe q eu acho q já conheço essa historia!para de fantasiar kouga!

LK:ué são ciosas que podem muito bem acontecer com qualquer um!

RI:pode acontecer com qualquer um mais num é qualquer um que pode fantasiar tão alto assim, você

não acha q viajo um tanto?

LK:é claro q não! Se você reparar a turbulência ainda não acabou!

RI:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah é verdade vamos morrer!

LK:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

RI:o que foi agora?

LK:nos estamos no fundo do avião! Eu acho bem melhor que nos fujamos para o meio do avoão!

Um monte de gente que estavam escondidos junto com LK e RI saem, desesperadamente, e entre um deles um mane q parecia ser um padre se manifesta...

-irmãos, esse companheiro nosso, esse irmão que esta aqui junto conosco , foi enviado pelo nosso bom e velho deus, isto é um sinal! Os pecadores irão morrer hoje neste avião , e não foi o destino que pois vocês aqui foi deus! Pos os que aqui estão são os que cometeram os pecados mais absurdos de todos , os pecados que até deus duvida

LK:isso significa que você também é um pecador descarado!

-a é ... corram para ao meio do avião rápido antes q ele caia!-gritava o padre correndo de lado pra o outro tentando disfarçar.

LK: tudo bem essa vamos deixar de lado!-fala no meio da confusão de olhos fechados e dedo apontado para o teto do avião, praticamente sua maior pose.

LK da todo o seu sermão abre os olhos e percebe a ausência da bagunça ninguém mais estava lá.

LK agora podia ver o sol clara mente mais demorou uns segundos para ele perceber que a parte de trás do avião avia se separado da outra parte e agora sozinho kouga caia no oceano!

Kouga agora fechava os olhos e um grande branco se via mesmo de olhos fechados o clarão era tão grande q poderia sega-lo mais acostumado em queimar sua vista olhando para o sol diretamente e logo se acostumou com a luz.

LK agora abria os olhos e via RI e uma mossa bonita ...

LK: mais onde é que eu estol?

Cadê o avião?

Por que eu estol aqui?

RI:você ta louco kouga?

A mossa que me deu o emprego falou sobre o avião e você desmaiou do nada.

LK:e essa mossa quem é-coloca um sorriso na cara e deixa a vos mais grossa porem mais jeitosa

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Cartas cartas e mais cartas

CHAPTER III...pink?

LK:a quem é essa bela mossa a minha frente?

-a prazer eu sou a enfermeira Deisy.

LK:AFINAL POR Q MOTIVO EU ESTOL INTERNADO?

-" é q eu me confundi achei que você estava com essa nova doença que ainda não tem cura nem nome, as pessoas desmaiam do nada, e isso cada vez mais rápido, até a hora q a pessoa não acorda mais ela então entra em coma! COMO !COMA!COMA HOHOHO!o.

RI:¬¬" BAKA!

LK: olha se tem aqui alguém q deve ser internada é você!

RI:isso mesmo!

LK:n verdade eu estava falando de você mais deixa quieto.

RI: o que! Qual você acha que é o meu problema em! em! EM?

LK:nenhum senhorita Inverse.

RI: bom mesmo!

-a afinal vocês já pode ir embora eu acabei de dar alta para você falo!

LK se levanta da cama e...

LK: QUAL FOI O MOTIVO DE TEREM COLOCADO ESSE AVENTAL DE PESSOAS QUE FICAM ENTERNADAS? EU NÃO ESTOU DOENTE...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! E A MINHA BUNDA AIND FICA APARECENDO!

AFINAL CADE MINHA CUÉCA!CADE MINHA CUÉCA?

-a é que você estava internado né.

LK:a por que as bonitas tem que ser burras?

RI: você é burro e não respeita a mesma regra que acabou de citar, acho melhor ou você ficar bonito ou esperto!

LK: a final quem colocou essa roupinha em mim em enfermeira? Foi você?- e já para ela com uma cara de interesseiro e estampava na fisionomia um gigante sorriso falso.

A enfermeira ia abrir a boca quando o pink envade o quarto e pergunta-

-é aqui que tem alguém para trocar de roupa?

Enfermeira:a é ele que troca a roupa do povo, mais normalmente ele deixa com a cueca.

Pink: aaaa é que a cueca dele esta muito bem guardada, sabe como é aproveitei que ele estava desmaiado e... não vou dizer o que aconteceu.

LK:desembucha de não vai morrer.

Pink: o que você vai m matar?

LK:não a RI vai olha que hoje o temperamento dela esta orrivel.

RI: ow!

LK: PINK! O QUE VOCE FES?

Pink:calma eu só guardei a sua cueca para deixar de lembrança .

LK:me devolve!

Pink:ta bom! – e joga a cueca para kouga

LK: ÉCA! O QUE É ESSA COISA BANCA E MELADA AQUI NA MINHA COECA!


End file.
